parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of the Halloween Tree/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro 2 - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - Thumbelina (1994 Don Bluth film) Opening Credits with Introduction/The Digi-Squad and Other Heroes Meets Casper and his Friends/Something's Wrong with Pip? The episode opens with credits as the camera zooms in through clouds in the starry sky, and into the largest one that is shaped like a pumpkin where the movie's title carved in it like a jack-o-lantern appeared with thunderclap. Then after the bright light, we saw the orange-colored dusk sky with more clouds showing images of the skull, the grim reaper, the cat and the witch appeared as we keeping zooming in. Then stopping to move down, the next scene shows a lovely little town where the area is located, resembling the Platz der Freundschaft or the Place of Friendship at the American military-based Benjamin Franklin Village in Mannheim, Germany. After the credits stopped, the camera shows us around with more scenes at the town as the narrator then began to tell us the story. Narrator: It was a small town, by a small river and a small lake, in a small northern part of a Midwest state. There wasn't so much wildernesses around that you couldn't see the town. On the other hand, there wasn't so much town around that you couldn't see and feel and touch the wilderness. In a town that's full of fences to walk on, and sidewalks to skate on, and the muted cries of laughter of boys and girls, full of costume dreams and pumpkin spirits, preparing for the greatest night of the year. Better than Easter, better than Christmas...Halloween. At a house, the arms of an unseen person placed a pumpkin-carved into a jack-o-lantern out the window as the camera zooms out to show more along with other Halloween decorations including ghosts all over the porch. Then we heard a thudding sound that came from the window of the garage on which the camera moves us down to see what's happening inside and we hear the voice of a woman calling out to her daughter. Woman: Jenny, you're gonna raise the dead with all that racket down there. Inside the garage, the daughter whose name is Jenny is heard replying to her mother along with more thudding sounds. Jenny: Just looking for another broom, mom. Jenny's Mother: You can always use the new vacuum cleaner. Jenny, the young girl who is dressed as a witch, came out with a broom she is holding, and barely took her mother's joke. Jenny (removing her witch mask): Ha ha, very funny. Pip is really gonna love this. After placing the broom on this side of her bicycle next to another one on the other side that she already have to make her look like a witch flying on a broomstick, Jenny took it upstairs with her to leave the garage and to go trick-or-treating with the other kids who we will then meet in the next moments. Meanwhile, in the other part of the town, our group of Digimon or Digital Monsters, the Digi-Squad, and their other associating hero teams now in their new costumes, are going on their second annual trick-or-treating mission and adventure on which they were assigned by the Digimon's mentor, Gennai. The eight Digimon are Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. The four duelists from Domino City are Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. The five piñatas are Franklin Fizzlybear, Fergy Fudgehog, Paulie Pretztail, Hudson Horstachio, and Les Galagoogoo. Next to the other teams of heroes is a group of pandas from Planet Pandasia, Toby, Oscar, Cool, Love and Max. The one friendly mogwai is called Gizmo, who is adopted by his human friend Randall Peltzer. And last party group is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael Michelangelo. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Following Pip to the House/Moundshroud, the Saurians and DemiDevimon/The Halloween Tree As the ambulance drove away to get Pip to the hospital, Jenny, Ralph, Wally, Tom, Casper and his friends, and our heroes looked very worried about their friend. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Building and Flying the October Kite/The Feast of the Ghosts/The Case of Mummification/Pip's Escape The next scene shows countless jack-o-lanterns on the Halloween tree, then onto the tornado in the sky on which Pip got blown away along with the pumpkin that was carved to resemble his face with. Then we cut to Moundshroud, DemiDevimon, Lord Draguanus and his Saurian minions who are now angry about Pip escaping from them, and at the Digimon, the duelists, the piñatas, the pandas of Planet Pandasia, Gizmo, the Turtles and Casper and his friends for interfering with their business with the ghost boy who they followed to Mounshroud's house. Moundshroud (angry): NOOOOO! (walking down the stairs and toward the children and our heroes) Bother, bother, bother, I say! Do you have any idea what you've done? Now my entire night schedule is thrown off. Joey: Raphael: The Saurians appear on ground through teleportation to stand alongside Moundshroud, also confronting our heroes. Lord Dragaunus: Spooky: Casper (halting Spooky): Tom (angry): What'd you do to Pip? Agumon (also angry): You guys almost killed him. DemiDevimon: No, we didn't! He's a ghost, for crying out loud! Nothing can even damage him in his form! Tom: Where'd you send him? Moundshroud (walking toward Tom and the other children): Oh, I didn't send him anywhere, skeleton! Jenny: Where is he? Wally, Ralph: Yeah! Wendy: Leonardo: Tristan: Yugi: Wraith: Moundshroud (realizing something about Pip): Oh, he must not like my company, so he escaped. Escaped, I might add, with a pumpkin that was my property. Gatomon: Toby: Franklin: Lord Dragaunus: Moundshroud: Tom (walking up to Moundshround): Moundshroud: Clavicle. But you may call me Mr. Moundshroud. Tom: Whatever your name is, you bring him back right now! Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Stonehenge and the Flying Brooms/The Witchy Experience/Jenny Saves Pip After leaving Egypt, Pip is swirling through the portal to get away from Moundshroud, DemiDevimon and the Saurians who want him and his pumpkin back. After he disappears, Moundshroud, DemiDevimon, the Saurians, the children, the Digimon in their champion forms (except Gatomon in her ultimate level as Angewomon), the duelists, the piñatas, the pandas of Planet Pandasia, Gizmo, the Turtles and Casper and his friends are following Pip as they too enter what is revealed to be an cloudy skull-like exit. Then after traveling through the clouds as thunderclap was heard, they have soon arrived in another country which is known as England as they continue to fly. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 The Notre Dame Cathedral/"Call the Stones With Your Feet!"/Wally's Pleas for Pip The next scenes shows the portal flashing different colors from red to green to blue as the children on broomsticks, the Digimon in their digivolved levels, the duelists, the piñatas, the pandas of Planet Pandasia, Gizmo, the Turtles and Casper and his friends fly through it and disappear in an effort recover their friend Pip. Then we see some clouds floating around in the sky as the whole group then swoop down and fly above yet another country which is called France. Not only the children and our heroes were still searching for Pip, but they're also looking for Moundshroud, DemiDevimon, Lord Draguanus and his Saurian minions who were no where to be seen yet. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Mexico's Day of the Dead Celebrations/Pip Disappears Forever/The Children and the Digi-Squad's Offer In a tunnel of clouds, lightning bolts flashed with electrical sounds, then Pip is seen flying at high speed in a shooting-star aura using the magic of his pumpkin right before disappearing. Then with same flash of lightning, Moundshroud, the children of winged Gargolyes the Saurians, DemiDevimon and our heroes appear flying as the camera took a close up at the eye of one of the gargoyles with reflection of clouds on it. Then the whole group fly down toward the next and final location, still learning more origins of Halloween while on a hunt for Pip. Moundshroud: Well, you've arrived, children, Digi-Squad and company! Our final destination! Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #11 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #12 "The Last Grand Trick-or-Treat!"/Pip Thanked the Children and the Digi-Squad/One Last Candle When we last off with this story, the cloud portal shoots the line which revealed the children, Casper and his friends and our heroes flying through it as they time-travel back home to the present while viewing images of the landmarks of Egypt, England, France and Mexico. Narrator: They tumbled through the sky like a self-made storm. It was the end of the four thousand year flight, from Egyptian crypts, to English broom fields, to French quarry works, to Mexican bone yards. Then, some trail of jack-o-lanterns appear and pass through the camera as it zooms into the last one's mouth which then shows the bright light. After the light fade out, the camera shows around the familiar town which turned out to be the home of the kids, and where Moundshroud's house is standing a bit far away from here. Narrator: They swooped home, once around the courthouse, and twice around the pumpkin burning tree, and the final time around old Moundshroud's house, where dusks sifted out windows to greet. The next scene shows the rooftops of Mounshroud's house and onto the tower with the tornado spins rapidly around the area blowing autumn leaves, window shutters clattering and even the Marley knocker opening and closing it's mouth nonstop. And on the porch in front of the doors, the tornado stops as the children, Casper and his friends and our heroes landed safety back, except for Moundshroud, DemiDevimon and the Saurians. At the next scene, the camera zooms away and around to show the kids rushing back to their homes while our heroes decide to go separate ways as they disappear through each portal to return back to their own worlds and time periods to rest, willing to plan to be together again on their next adventure. Narrator: Then a great wondrous happy tiredness gathers in their eyelids, and arms and feet. And after the Digimon, the duelists, the piñatas, the Pandasian pandas, Gizmo and Casper and his friends go home back to their own worlds and time periods to rest until their next adventure, the witch, and mummy, and monster and skeleton ran back to their own houses to remember this special night that they would never, in all their lives, ever forget. Meanwhile, after showing the other jack-o-lanterns, we see a pumpkin resembling Moundshroud with its never-seen candle lighting up, that is until Moundshroud himself appears on the tower terrace to prepares his depart for another world and time to sleep in peace. Narrator: After DemiDevimon also returned back to the Digital World and the Saurians taking off in space, old Moundshroud, blew out one last candle, causing it to flicker and flare. Moundshroud blows out the candlelight of his own pumpkin before changing into a cloud of smoke and disappearing as the wind then started to blow. Narrator: The wind blew in and out the fresh cut mouth through the whispered song. The other jack-o-lantern pumpkins are blown off from the Halloween tree by strong winds and they all disappear into the sky, leaving behind a now spooky-like ordinary tree and an abandoned house on which the camera then zooms out from. Narrator: A thousand pumpkins were seized and blown into the sky. That is, all but one pumpkin, Pip's pumpkin, Pip's spirit and soul that was traded for and saved on that Halloween night, so long ago. Then the night sky then turned dawn as the sun is beginning to shine, and the episode ends. Closing Credits Post-Credits Scene - Gennai's Announcement On the Digital World which is now recovered from the attack of the Saurians, the Digimon, now in their in-training form as Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon and Tokomon with Salamon, the rookie form of Gatomon, are celebrating over their completed mission and their second Halloween adventure on Earth. They were also pleased that eventually, they, the duelists, the piñatas, the pandas from Planet Pandasia and Gizmo will be together again for their next adventure. Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Beauty and the Beast (1991 Disney film) Category:Parodies